


没关系

by CheeseHappiness



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠, 雙琴俠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	没关系

《没关系》

你的眼睛越来越模糊了，没关系。

你的驼背越来越严重了，没关系。

你越来越易醒了，没关系。

你越来越易怒了，没关系。

你又忘记了关大厅的灯，没关系。

你又忘记了把洗好的衣服从洗衣机里取出来，没关系。

你变得不能喝咖啡和奶茶了，没关系。

你变得连琴弓都抓不稳了，没关系。

你把很多指法都忘了，没关系。

你把很多曲子的名字都记混了，没关系。

你说怕有一天想不起来我是谁，没关系。

你说怕那一天太早到来，没关系。

你忘了自己的名字，没关系。

你忘了我的名字，没关系。

你今天问我是谁，没关系。

你今天问我还有没有机会认出我是谁，没关系。

没关系，我还是会牵着你，抱着你，爱你，就像你以前总会和我说的、总会和我做的一样。


End file.
